


A Steamy Beginning

by SupremeDarkOverlordofNegativeCommerce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeDarkOverlordofNegativeCommerce/pseuds/SupremeDarkOverlordofNegativeCommerce
Summary: The world is divided into two categories. Those with "Abilities" and those without. Virgil has learned to conceal what he can do - who he really is. He doesn't have a choice. Self preservation. But how long can this last? Will he be able to withstand a life of solitude in exchange for safety? Or will he risk it all for the one thing he doesn't have?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started before the introduction of Remus. Unfortunately he does not fit into the storyline thus far, and I do not think I will be adding his character.

***Virgil's POV***

_I've always felt cold. Like ice water running through my veins... Which is a very accurate description considering my specialty is manipulating the water element. Elemental manipulations are extremely rare - most having a smaller scale "gift" or something that is easily identifiable visually. While I'm thankful I can't be identified easily, I wish I wasn't different at all. I just wanted to be 'normal'. I don't know why I had to be born different. All I know is that I am. And that if anyone found out... Well let's just say it wouldn't be good._

I'm currently sitting underneath a weeping willow tree - giving me some semblance of coverage from the outside world. You see, I'm a very secluded person, thanks to my "gift". It's the only way I can make sure no one could get close enough to discover my secret. So there I sit, on the edge of a lake watching the sun set - sending shimmers across the waters surface, as I marvel in the beauty and wondering what my future could possibly look like, but not allowing myself to fall into a trance or delve too deep into my own thoughts. I have to be aware of my surroundings. I don't have a choice. I can't get caught. I sigh heavily as I continue to think, despite having the same conversation- or argument rather - with myself every time I find a new place. 

_I can't possibly have a future here - or anywhere for that matter. Not while I'm basically on the run. I can't stay in any one place for very long. If I do... If I get close to anyone... They might find out. That wouldn't be good. For anyone. I can't risk anyone finding out what I can do. Fight or flight, amitrite?_

I eventually stand up as the sun is almost completely set behind the horizon. A breeze softly blows through my bangs. It's warm, but I can't feel it. I never feel anything but cold. Shivers run up my arms as I remember this. I just want to know what it was like to feel... Something... Anything... I slowly walk towards the water. Though I hated to admit it, the water has an overwhelmingly calming effect, and if I have to have any "gift"... I don't really mind the one I had. I take a couple of steps towards the water until it's up to my knees. I call to the water. It slowly traces a line up my leg, down my arm, and a small orb of water forms in the palm of my hand. 

_I shouldn't be doing this..._

The water inside the orb slowly begins to rotate creating a mesmerizing swirling pattern.

_...What if someone sees me..._

I stare at the orb in my hand. Though I hate to admit it, I really do love what I'm able to do. I just wish I didn't have to hide because of it. 

_...They'll know what I can do..._

The orb spins faster and faster.

_...They'll know what I am..._

I throw it as high as I can into the air.

_..._ _They'll take me away..._

I shatter the orb, sending small drops of water into the air, reflecting the last rays of the setting sun as they slowly fall.

... _They'll destroy me..._

I slowly turn around, leaving the water behind me. A small smile forming across my lips. 

_...Maybe it would be worth it..._


	2. 2

***Virgil's POV***

I started walking away from the sunset and the lake, committing the view - and the feeling - to memory. How the sun made the drops of water sparkle as they fell, reflecting the beautiful sun set as the colors danced together in perfect harmony.

I end up in the cabin I was renting and quickly pack the belongings I own. Everything fits into one small backpack - only the necessities. never keep anything that doesn't serve a purpose to keep me save - and alive. Once finished, I take one last look at the cabin before throwing the bag over my shoulder and head into the darkness of the forest surrounding the area. 

***Le time skip***

I had been walking for days, only resting occasionally when absolutely necessary. The trees were so tall they almost blocked out the sun completely. But I didn't mind. The darkness helps me blend into the shadows, making me harder to notice. I had been hiding my whole life - I had perfected the art of walking silently, even through the forest - making sure no leaves rustled or branches snapped as I made my way to the other side. I haven't seen a lake, river, or even a stream in hours. This journey was starting to get depressing. As much as I refused to admit the water had a calming effect on me, I didn't like to be very far from a body of water - it was the only thing that gave me comfort... A sense of belonging.

_I've been walking for hours._ _I can't sense any large bodies of water near me._ _I must be getting too far away. I should probably rest soon before continuing. If I keep this pace up, I should arrive by tomorrow night._

I find a small clearing in the forest I was walking through and settle in for the night, creating a bough bed to sleep in made of leaves and branches, making me slightly more comfortable, before covering myself with a camouflaged tarp from my backpack falling into a light sleep - not for comfort or warmth, but to help hide me while I sleep.

**"Le second time skip***

It was barely morning, a cool mist had on the ground. Light barely making its way through the overgrown trees and bushes. Suddenly, there was the snap of a branch and I awoke to the sound of voices. 

"There were rumors they're here, but I can't see a damn thing!" one of the voices yelled.  
"Probably because you're YELLING and scaring them away, you doofus!" the other replied.

I quietly got to my feet and tensed, staying very still, hoping they would pass before noticing me. The men continued on their way, barely glancing in my direction before continuing in the opposite direction.

I let a sigh escape my lips, silently packing my tarp, and destroying the bough bed - making it look like I was never there. I didn't know where the men came they came from, or who they were looking for, but that was too close for comfort. I continued on my journey, senses heightened for anyone else that may be lingering.

_I'll have to be more careful for the rest of the journey. I don't want to risk running into anyone. You can never be too careful._

I continued walking away from the voices, but I could still hear them talking in the distance. I perked up when I heard them say something about a group of 'others'. I focused intently on the conversation, making sure to keep well hidden from the two men. 

"I don't know what to tell you! My intel said there were some stragglers still in the forest around here. They must have gotten separated on their way to the Resistance" one of the voices said, practically spitting the word Resistance.   
"Well they're obviously gone by now - or maybe your snitch lied to you and they were never here to begin with!" the other voice replied.  
"They wouldn't dare deceive me. They know better than that. This is bothersome. Let's go back. I'll have to pay them a visit" the first voice replied, clearly irritated.

I could hear them making their way back towards me. I quickly hid as they passed and continued in the direction I had come from. Making sure they had gone completely, I started to turn around, when suddenly my mouth was covered by a cloth. Someone had snuck up behind me while I was focused on the two men. 

_You idiot!_

I thrashed and tried to escape, but I couldn't move the cloth from my face. I focused on not using my gift to help me - until I knew who they were and what they wanted, I couldn't risk exposing himself. I could feel myself starting to black out and I couldn't help but worry about who they were, where they were taking me, and more specifically...

_What did they want from me?_


	3. 3

***Virgil's POV***

I woke with a throbbing headache. Due to my history of crippling anxiety and spending years battling it with varying degrees of success, I have learned to work with it instead of fighting against it. This has saved me on more than one occasion - heightening my senses and reflexes by making me more aware of my surroundings and small details others might not notice. I use this skill to my advantage now. I don't know where I am or who had taken me, so I want to get a sense of my surroundings and learn what I can before they know I'm awake. 

I can hear whispers and people moving around, but had yet to open my eyes. 

_Obviously there's more than one person... But who are they, and what do they want from me?_

I can hear something beeping, the noise already beginning to annoy me. I try to focus on what the people around me were saying, noting that I feel very weak, and the effort is very strenuous.

"Why did you bring him here?" a voice sighed, sounding old and tired.  
"He was in the forest, hiding from _them_ , he must have been there looking for us! We couldn't just leave him!" another voice replied, more high pitched, sounding very emotional.  
"Well we'll just see what we can do, you might have put us all at risk by bringing him here. We still don't know who he is" the first voice replied.

I can hear footsteps as someone else enters the room, letting out a sigh at the other two before speaking. 

"I don't think it's very wise to be discussing this in front of him" the person stated. This voice sounds eerily calm, but his eye roll is practically able to be heard.  
"Why not? It's not like he can hear us. He's still knocked out from earlier" the emotional one replied.  
"He can hear us, because the effects have already worn off and he is awake. He's just smart enough not to let you know" the calm one stated factually.  
"No way!" the emotional voice replied, and I suddenly feel something touching my cheek. _He poked me!_ "ARE you awake?" he inquired. I only reply with a growl as I slowly open my eyes, the harsh lights blinding. I see someone flinch and back away, making me smirk at their reaction. 

The person closest to me - _the emotional one_ \- has light brown hair, sticking up in all directions and matching light brown eyes behind black rimmed glasses. He has rosy cheeks and was wearing a light blue shirt with a grey cardigan thrown over his shoulders. 

"I warned you he was awake" the calm voice replies, pushing up his glasses. I turn to look at the person who was speaking and see someone slightly taller with angular features. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes peered at me like I was a toy to figure out. I don't like that look at all. 

I sit up in the bed as I look around. There are monitors lining the wall, and I notice an older man sitting in front of them, looking at them intensely as he jots something down in a notebook. The man is wearing an old lab coat over a black shirt and pants. With graying hair and some visible wrinkles on his face, the man looks stressed. _Must have been the one asking why I was here..._ I have yet to figure out who these people are, but I don't know how to approach the topic without giving myself away. 

"Do you know where you are?" the calm man asks.  
"Should I?" I tentatively reply.  
"That depends on a multitude of things" he replies, sighing again as if he was bored.

"Now now, this is no way to treat our guest" the old man intervened, looking up from his work. The man approaches the side of the bed as he pours a glass of water, handing it to me.   
"Here, you must be thirsty. I'm sorry about the way you were brought here..." the man starts, glancing at the emotional boy, effectively making him squirm. "But I assure you, we mean no harm."

I take the water gratefully, and drink the glass of water in a few quick gulps. I can feel my strength returning already. 

_It isn't the best idea for them to give me water... But I'm not about to complain..._

"Thank you" I state, handing back the empty glass.  
"You're welcome" the man replied. "If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you a few questions."  
I simply stare at the man, attempting to hide my face behind my bangs as much as possible.  
"Let's start off easy... What is your name?" the old man inquires.  
I continued to stare, not knowing how to respond. Seeing that I'm not going to respond anytime soon, he turns back towards the charts, frowning in concentration as he analyzes them. 

_I can't just give him my actual name, and I haven't come up with a cover story yet! And I still don't know what they want! It doesn't sound like they want to hurt me though... But that could be just because they don't know who - what - I am..._

My breathing starts to quicken along with my thoughts. Trying to come up with a plausible excuse of who I am and why I was walking through the woods.

Noticing my breathing increasing, the emotional boy hops over with a grin, standing too close for comfort.  
"Well my name's Patton! It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for earlier, I just didn't want anyone hurting you..." Patton extends his arm towards me. I notice the other boy's gaze piercing him for already saying too much.  
"You really shouldn't be saying anything Patton" the boy sighed.  
"Maybe he would tell us who he is if he felt more comfortable and knew who WE were" Patton replies, his smile never faltering, his arm still outstretched and waiting for me to shake his hand.  
At this comment, I took Patton's hand and shook it tentatively.  
"Where am I?" I inquired.  
Patton looked at the other boy with a grin.

The old man wheels around in his chair and looks into my eyes, making me very uncomfortable, but I hold his gaze in slight challenge, refusing to show I'm intimidated. 

"Well, now that's quite a long story, but seeing as you're not going anywhere for the moment. I suppose we don't have a choice but to tell you... We are part of the _Resistance._.." the man begins.   
  



	4. 4

***Virgil's POV***

"Well, now that's quite a long story, but seeing as you're not going anywhere for the moment. I suppose we don't have a choice but to tell you... We are part of the _Resistance._.." the man begins. 

My eyes went wide as I begin to internally panic. _What did I get myself into?! They can't possibly know what I can do. Why did they bring me here? What are they going to do to me? Why are they telling me this? Wouldn't that be putting them at risk too?!_

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by Patton who kneels in front of me. I look at him, wondering what he's doing.

"Shh, it's okay" Patton softly says, taking my hand in his own. I would usually pull away at any contact with someone, but an overwhelming sense of calmness comes over me. I take a couple of deep breaths. Slow and steady.   
"Feeling better?" Patton quietly asks. I nod my head in response.  
"What was that?" I ask.  
"Well, you see... My Ability is my empathy... Which basically means that I can sense people's emotions if I have physical contact with them, and I'm even able to influence their emotions... I could tell you were overwhelmed and starting to panic... I just wanted to help calm you down so we can explain. We aren't going to hurt you, please just hear us out" Patton softly explains. 

I look at Patton with interest, taking deep breaths to help me stay calm, knowing that my emotions were just changed without my knowledge, or permission.   
"Okay" I finally state, removing my hand from Pattons grip and settling down on the bed once again. "Just please, don't do that again without asking".  
Patton nods, getting up and taking his place next to the other boy, grinning at me.

"Thank you Patton" the man begins. "As I was saying, we are a part of the _Resistance_. Do you know what that is?" he inquired, peering at me.  
"Not really, no" I reply, looking down as I pull my hands into the sleeves of my sweater.  
"The _Resistance_ is for people like us. People with... Abilities as Patton put it. Most of us have some type of Ability, though there are some here who don't, but who support us and our cause. I'm assuming you know of people who have Abilities?" he pauses, looking at me expectantly.  
"I know the stories... Yes..." I tentatively reply, still not wanting to give them too much information on what I can do.  
"These are more than just simple stories my boy" the man continues, shifting in his seat. "The stories they tell you aren't always true, or have been changed to only give half truths. Long ago, the two sides we now have used to live in harmony, some having Abilities, some not. But it was never a cause for concern as both sides would work together to sustain life and humanity. But then, not too long ago, the rulers of the three kingdoms banned together, fearing those with Abilities would overthrow them. Now, we had no intention of doing this, but the Kings spread fear within their kingdoms and eventually hunted us down - destroying families and homes in the process. Now we live on the run, hiding from the Seekers, who look for us to capture and experiment on, finding more ways to harm us, and possibly even looking to use our Abilities for their own purpose" the man ends, peering intently at me.

I quickly realize the man's waiting for a reaction and I force myself to look surprised; widening my eyes and allowing my mouth to become slightly open in an 'o' shape. I knew all of this already because of what I could do - it was the very reason I'm constantly on the run and live a secluded lifestyle. But I don't want to give myself away, knowing this would be a surprise to anyone else. I look around the room, and all three are looking at me in return as if waiting for me to say something.

"So... What is the _Resistance_ , then? You said you're fighting for a cause? Won't more people get hurt?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.  
"Well kiddo, we don't want anyone to get hurt, and we really try to make sure no one does. But we also want to be treated equally. We don't want to overthrow the kingdoms, but we do want to be safe and not have to hide like we're doing now" Patton replies softly, coming closer and sitting on the edge of the bed.   
I look at Patton, deep in thought.  
"So why did you bring _me_ here. I can't do anything to help. What do you want from me?" I inquire, grateful they can't tell I also have an Ability.

"Most people who come looking for us have to go through the very forest you were in when we saw you. You appeared to be hiding from the Seekers and Patton came to the assumption you needed our help. Before I could intervene and reason with him, he had decided to bring you to us" the other boy replied, once again pushing up his glasses and speaking factually as if taking a test.

"So you decided to drug me and bring me here without my knowledge?" I ask, shocked the boy sitting next to him would do this... He seemed so... Innocent.  
"I'm sorry about that kiddo, but it was the only way to keep all of us safe. We didn't know for sure who you were and we couldn't let you know where we are" Patton replies, looking at me apologetically while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"It's okay Patton. I understand you were trying to help... But I really would like to go now. I don't want to get in the middle of any of this" I gesture vaguely around the room.

"Well now... That's going to be a slight problem" the old man replied, sighing softly as he rubs his temples. "We can't let you leave."


	5. 5

***Virgil's POV***

My eyes go wide and my body starts to tremble as I start thinking about what this might mean.

_They're never going to let me leave. I'm going to be stuck here forever. I don't even know where 'here' is!_

I curl into a ball on the bed as my breathing quickens - my eyes wide, but unable to focus on anything around me as my thoughts continue.

_They're going to figure out who I am. They're going to figure out what I can do._ _They're going to torture me. They're going to Kill me!_

I can faintly make out he sound of voices talking, but they sound more like a hum, a background noise to my own spirling thoughts. I focus on the sound and try to control my breathing. It doesn't help much, but I don't feel my anxiety getting any worse. 

Eventually, I make out an outline of someone kneeling in front of me. I try to focus on the person. He's saying something but I can't make out the words. I close my eyes tightly and try to focus on making out the individual syllables, until they eventually start to form words.

"Virgil, if you can hear me, try to follow this technique. Breathe in for four seconds..." the voice said calmly. I comply, and the voice continues. "Hold for seven seconds." I hold my breath. "And breathe out for eight seconds." I continue this technique until I feel calm enough to open my eyes. The person's still kneeling in front of me - surprisingly, it's the other boy, the one that was previously standing next to Patton.

"Thank you..." I croak, my voice barely above a whisper, making me cringe at the sound of my own weakness. I can see Patton nudge the boy, who sighs softly in response before reluctantly speaking, earning a grin from Patton.  
"Logan... My name is Logan."

I yawn, feeling drained after the sudden release of emotions. 

"We should let him rest" the old man says, obviously able to see the toll the panic had on me.  
"No" I whisper, earning a shocked look from everyone in the room. "I'm fine. Please tell me what's going on. Why can't I leave?"

The old man looks at the other two boys Patton and Logan nodding in response before leaving the room, Patton waving before the door shuts quietly behind them.

"Unfortunately, since Patton made the decision to bring you here without any knowledge of who you are... there's too much at stake to let you leave. You know too much about us - about the _Resistance_ for us to risk being found. Like I said earlier, we don't want anyone to get hurt and if you were to tell the Seekers, all that we've been working towards would be ruined. All we want is for our people - all people for that matter - to be safe, and to live out whatever lives they choose" the man states.  
"I won't tell anyone. I just want to go. I don't want to be any part of this" I replied.  
"I'm sorry" the man replies, speaking softly as if it would help to settle my nerves. "But we just can't afford to take that risk." The man stands and makes his way to the door, closing it behind him as he leaves me completely and utterly alone.

Exhausted from the ordeal, I decide sleep would be best. I'll take a look at my surroundings later when I felt less... Drained.

***Time skip***

I sleep soundly until mid-afternoon the next day. Not knowing when someone would come to check on me, I slowly get out of bed and stand, looking around the room. The room is blindingly white _disgusting_ , with no windows or pictures on the wall. I frown, knowing this isn't helping me figure out where I am. I continue looking around the room, hoping for any sign of what they plan on doing to me, or some way to escape. The monitors had been turned off at some point during the night - I assume they were monitoring something about me, but didn't know what. From what I know, people have yet to develop a test to determine if someone has an Ability, so I know at the very least that I'm safe... For now.

I continue looking through the drawers, but they're all empty of anything useful, no notebooks or charts, as I had previously seen. They covered their tracks completely, leaving me in the metaphorical darkness. Finally, after finishing examining the room and coming up with nothing, I try the doorknob - turning it slowly and quietly. Much to my surprise, the door opens. I open it a crack, and peek outside of the room. There's a long corridor going in both directions, but no one to be seen. 

Slowly, I take a step outside of the room. 


	6. 6

***Virgil's POV***

I tentatively take a few steps outside of my - no - _the_ room. I look in both directions but I can't make anything out. The halls are dark, barely illuminated by the soft yellow glow of the lights haphazardly strung along the ceiling. I choose a direction at random. _Left_. I don't know where I'm going, but it's better than being trapped in that room. _What if leaving the room is the trap?_ I push the thought away, not wanting them to consume me before I'm able to make it... somewhere... 

I place my hand on the wall as I walk to steady myself, but as soon as I touch it, I pause for a moment in surprise. The wall is cold, and... damp? I can't help myself as I smirk in realization that wall is made out of rock. _I must be underground - in a cavern most likely._ I continue walking, arm still outstretched to run my fingers along the smooth surface - relishing in the cool feeling of water. 

As I near the end of the hallway, I can hear multiple voices; all of which sound panicked, doing nothing to soothe my own anxieties. I tentatively continue towards the noise and find myself in a large room of sorts but I'm unable to focus on any one thing with dozens of people running, screaming, and crying all around me. Suddenly I hear a loud bang, and feel vibrations beneath my feet, causing me to almost lose my balance as a few rocks dislodge from the top of the cavern and fall from above, crashing onto the ground, creating shards of rock that slide along the cavern floor. A small child runs in front of me, tripping on the stones that had fallen and immediately starts to cry. I look at the child for a moment, not knowing that to do; he's dressed in black pants and shoes, a yellow t-shirt, and a black... cape? tied around his neck. I glance around but can't see anyone nearby looking for the child among the chaos around us. Without thinking of the consequences, I pick him up and sway him softly from side to side until he calms down, smiling to myself as he snuggles into my chest. 

"Everyone, this way! We need to evacuate!" I hear a booming voice coming from the opposite side of the room. I look up and see the old man standing beside a woman, who's shouting directions at the group. I look down at the child, noticing that one of his eyes are yellow, the shape of his pupil is vertical slits, instead of round, and that the side of his face is covered in shimmering green scales.   
"Ready to go?" I ask the child, poking his stomach, which earns me a soft and adorable giggle, before he sticks out his tongue - his _forked_ tongue - at me. I can't help but smile at the boy.   
"Let's go." We make our way towards the other side of the room and merge into the group of people, the boy still in my arms giggling and holding tightly to the front of my hoodie as we run.

Once we make it to the other side of the room, I look around and see what has to be at least a hundred people facing the man, waiting for further instructions. People continue to scream and jump as another bang goes off, sending more rocks tumbling to the ground. I watch in hopeless horror as a large boulder dislodges from the ceiling, falling above the other side of the group. The people scream and try to run out from under the oncoming rock, but they're too packed and can't move fast enough.

Just as the boulder is about to hit them, a dark blue mist surrounds it, and stops its fall - floating lazily in the air above their heads. The boulder slowly moves towards the direction I had come from, before landing gently on the ground, away from the group of people, my eyes wide as I try to comprehend what just happened. 

"Thank you Logan," the woman says, looking to the side of the group where I am. Patton and Logan are both there - the corners of Logan's mouth twitching upwards in a slight smile, acknowledging the thanks before the woman continues talking to the group.   
"As you can tell, the Seekers have found out where we are. We need to evacuate immediately. Do we have everyone? Is anyone is missing?"

Suddenly a shriek comes out from the middle of the group.   
"Janus! Janus where are you?! I can't find my boy! Somebody help me find my boy!" the woman screams with obvious desperation. The boy in my arms begins to squirm at the sound.   
"Is that you?" I quietly ask, receiving an eager nod in return. I make my way to the center of the group, the boy still cradled safely in my arms until I reach the screeching woman.   
"Sorry, he fell and I didn't know who he belonged to..." I trail off as I carefully hand the boy to his mother and look at the ground, preparing myself to be reprimanded.   
"Thank you!" she exclaims and pulls me into a hug. My eyes go wide in surprise as my body instinctively stiffens at the unexpected contact. I'm not used to physical contact of any type; especially this close and from a complete stranger no less. The woman eventually releases her grip and I make my way back to where I was standing before, glancing at Logan and Patton, the latter of which was grinning and giving me a thumbs up. 

"Now that everyone is here," the woman begins, looking directly at me, "everyone needs to make their way down the emergency exits. Please get into groups of three, the tunnels aren't wide enough for any more than that. Make sure you know who is in your group so we don't lose anyone along the way." The womans voice echoes throughout the room, everyone except me nodding in agreement. _No one is going to want to be in a group with me. Great. I'm going to get lost in this place, be crushed by boulders, and then buried alive._ As if reading my thoughts, another bang goes off, sounding closer than the previous ones, the walls around us vibrating, forcing the rocks above us to sway precariously.

Suddenly, I feel a soft tap on my shoulder.  
"Would you like to be in our group?" I look up to see Patton grinning at me.   
"Umm... Sure, I guess," I reply, rubbing my neck nervously. Everyone gathers in their groups and makes their way through the tunnel to - who knows where. The three of us lead the way, making sure everyone knows where to go, while the man and woman are at the end of the group - making sure no one gets lost. 

We continue walking for what seems like hours, and I begin to feel restless. I sigh in relief as I reach out and start running my hand along the wall of the tunnel, the feeling of the cool water dripping along my fingertips helping to keep me grounded. We continue walking until the tunnel just... stops. "What's going on?" I inwardly cringe at the sound of the nervousness in my own voice.   
"Relax kiddo!" Patton replies as a dark blue mist appears on the ceiling. I look to Logan who's looking up and seems to be concentrating on something. I focus on the ceiling again, hearing the sound of rocks shifting, squinting as the sun slowly starts streaming into the darkness.   
"Wow," I whisper softly in awe. "That's really impressive Logan."   
"Thank you," Logan replies, shifting his glasses into a better position before climbing the grooves in the stone that I hadn't noticed before due to the darkness.   
"Let's go kiddo!" Patton exclaims, quickly climbing up after Logan. I look up and sigh, making my way up to the ceiling and through the hole.


	7. 7

***Virgil's POV***

I squint as the harsh light temporarily blinds me, my vision clearing after a few minutes, allowing me to take in my surroundings. We're in a field bordered by forest, but it looks different than the one I was in before. It seemed brighter somehow, with more foliage and flowers of varying - almost sickeningly bright - colors along the ground, and I'm entranced for a moment as I stop to watch them sway softly in the breeze. I have no idea where we are. _But I could still make a run for it. They're too busy to notice right now._   
"A little help, Patton?" I hear Logan quietly ask. I snap out of my thoughts and turn to see Logan helping the woman from earlier. She's struggling to make her way up the makeshift stone ladder while still holding Janus in her arms. Logan tries to reach for him, but the action only causes him to cling tighter to his mother, making it even more difficult for her to climb out of the top and join us.

Patton shuffles over but doesn't reach for the boy, instead looking down at his hands sadly.   
"But Lo..." Patton begins, tears welling up in his eyes. Logan immediately turns towards Patton at the sound of his uncharacteristically sad and soft voice, realizing his mistake as soon as the words leave his mouth, knowing Patton can't physically help without potentially shifting the emotions of the boy.   
"It's okay," Logan speaks soothingly to him, offering small - though slightly forced - smile in attempts to reassure him. "We'll figure it out." I let out a sigh as I approach the tunnel's entrance.   
"Come on buddy," I say, reaching out for the boy. Janus squeals happily and makes grabby hands towards me with his chubby fingers. I pick him up and hold the boy close as the woman exits the tunnel.   
"Thanks again," the woman replies as Janus reaches for her once more.   
"No problem," I reply quietly, looking at the ground with embarrassment as soon as she scoops him back into her arms.

Logan and I help the others out of the tunnel as Patton guides them into the trees. Once everyone is there the woman who was speaking to the group earlier makes her way to the front with the man and projects her voice once more. "We are going to have to divide into smaller groups, it's too easy for us to be noticed like this. We will all make our way to varying other Kingdoms and _Resistance_ factions." The group mumbles among each other, worry clearly written on their faces.

I take the opportunity to start slowly backing away from the group while everyone's distracted, but am quickly forced to stop as I hear another voice, clearly directed towards me.   
"Where ya going kiddo?" Patton turns and asks, his head tilting slightly in question. I stop in my tracks as the group turn, all of them looking at me as if noticing me for the first time, waiting for an answer.   
"Um... Nowhere?" I reply uncertainly with a shrug as if that would make my lie any more believable.   
"Falsehood," Logan states while adjusting his glasses, his gaze piercing into me once again as instinctively shrink in on myself.

The old man begins slowly making his way through the crowd towards me. I can feel my heart rate pick up, not knowing what he's planning, but unable to force myself to move. _Not that I'd get far anyways..._ He stops in front of me and look deep into my eyes as if staring into my soul, making me shift nervously as I try to look anywhere but at him.

"I know we've had this discussion before, and due recent events it would be easier for you to leave now than it was earlier. But I must insist on you staying with the group. For our safety, as well as your own," the man states.  
I take a deep breath to steady myself before finally looking up and returning his gaze, "I still want to leave. This isn't my fight."  
The old man sighs, obviously fed up with my behavior.   
"Then you leave me with no choice," the man replies, starting to wave his hand in my direction.   
I close my eyes tightly, not wanting to see whatever's going to happen to me, fearing the worst.

But nothing happens.

"Stop!" I hear a voice cry out, making me flinch at the unexpected closeness. The voice sounds familiar. I slowly open my eyes, which widen as I see the woman and Janus in front of me. _Weren't they on the other side of the group?_ Janus quickly clings to my leg as his mother continues.

"He's proven himself to be a trustworthy person. Even if he doesn't have an Ability, he has shown to have compassion for us, regardless of what we can do... "The woman turns slightly to look down at Janus, speaking softly, her voice full of love, "or what we look like. We shouldn't force him to continue and put his life at risk. That's not our decision to make for someone else."  
Soft murmurs of agreement pass throughout the crowd before the woman turns back towards the man and continues to speak.  
"Like the boy said, this isn't his fight and we can't force him to risk his life for us. Every one of us are here voluntarily, because we believe in this cause and are willing to risk our lives if needed. We can't force that decision on him. That's not the type of people we are."  
The man sighs heavily and rubs his temple. "Very well," he states, though with obvious reluctance. The man turns to me before saying the words I had been waiting for since being ambushed in the forest, "You're free to go."

My eyes widen in surprise that the man is so easily convinced to change his mind. "Thank you," I reply, but it's meant mostly to the woman standing in front of me. I nod in thanks as I feel the grip on my leg tighten. I smile softly down at Janus, bending down slightly so we're similar heights.  
"I have to go now buddy, maybe we'll see each other again... one day." I poke his belly gently, which earns me an adorable giggle before he lets go of me, shifting to hold onto his mother instead.

I take one last look at the group, waving slightly at Patton, who I notice looks like he's about to cry, before quickly turning and walking deeper into the forest before they can change their minds. I don't entirely know where I'm going, but I'm happy to be free to make my own decisions once again. And can't help myself from hoping the group of people will be safe.


End file.
